


A Real Man

by safckiwi



Series: Behind every great man... [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safckiwi/pseuds/safckiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly follows orders</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man

Miranda called Kelly over the intercom and asked her to come to her office. Kelly slunk through the door five minutes later in nothing but a sexy black bra and a tiny black thong.  
She stopped and twirled round "What do you think"  
"Wow" Miranda's heart shot into her throat as the beautiful woman she loved smiled down at her. Kelly pushed Miranda's chair out from under her desk and straddled her then she smiled mischievously as she reached behind her and pulled the long toy out of her ass. Miranda's jaw dropped.  
"Little effective application of biotics"  
"But you can't.."  
"Jack may have helped, she'll do anything that causes a member of Cerberus discomfort."  
"Well I'm impressed. I guess just for that everything we do now is up to you"  
"Well then" Kelly's gaze turned sultry and her voice dropped "I guess your this man's slut for the night"  
Miranda grinned knowing Kelly had a virgin pussy which had never felt a cock or a toy and that Kelly loved pretending she had a cock so that she could fuckMiranda. Miranda nearly cried as she remembered why she had called Kelly up here, but she decided to let Kelly have her fun first. Kelly lent down to kiss Miranda before pulling her up out of the chair and handing her the toy. Miranda lent in for another kiss as she fastened the toy around Kelly's slim hips. Kelly pushed her onto her knees and said "Suck me bitch!" Miranda obliged knowing the expensive toys conveyed all the sensations to Kelly's nervous system. She slid the toy around her lips and heard Kelly groaned. Miranda's tongue then darted out and slowly flickered over the round tip of the toy then she placed the toy against her lips and grasped Kelly's firm ass. Kelly smiled and pushed the toy into Miranda's mouth feeling her cheeks cave as she sucked. She pushed into Miranda's tight throat and heard her gag so she withdrew. Kelly then grasped Miranda's chin and pulled her up. She slid her hands down to grasp Miranda's amazing ass and squeezed it. Then she slid her hand up Miranda's side to grasp the zip of her skintight jumpsuit. Ever so slowly she pulled it down to the belt section and then slid it off the amazing body.

Kelly stood for a second in awe of the naked body in front of her. She stared at the ravishing tits which stood proud and firm in the soft light with large, rosy pink nipples on the end waiting to be licked. Her eyes slid downwards over the toned stomach down to the longs white legs and the perfect puffy slit between them. Kelly stepped forwards and pushed Miranda back down onto her knees and slid the toy in between her creamy white breasts. Miranda obliged her pushing them together and slowly sliding up and down along the toy. Kelly let slip a low moan at the incredible sensation created both by the electronics of the toy and her own arousal. She grabbed Miranda by the throat and spun her around tossing her onto all fours. Kelly spanked the perfect ass. "You want me don't you slut beg me for it"  
"Pppllease Kelly give it to me" Miranda stuttered as Kelly continued to spank her beautiful ass, still sore from her punishment with the Illusive Man. Kelly positioned the toy over Miranda's slit and began to tease her entrance with the tip. Miranda pushed backwards and felt the tip enter her. Kelly pushed her off and instead slid a finger into her ass slowly moving it in and out.

Kelly lent over her "Do you want my hard cock inside you?"  
"Yes Kelly so much" Finally Kelly thrust into her and began a furious pace. Miranda screamed in pleasure as she felt Kelly's thigh slap against her ass. Kelly grinned as she watched Miranda's big creamy globes fly back and forth as she pounded her and grinned at the feelings the electronics conveyed. She could feel the tight, velvety wetness of Miranda's soul and it drove her insane. They both came to screaming climaxes at the same time and Kelly took off the toy before lying on the bed next to Miranda. She felt her lover straddle her and begin to knead her perky breasts.  
"The Illusive man needs you to serve humanity" Miranda whispered  
"What does he want?" Kelly stammered shocked that the Illusive Man wanted her to do something and not Miranda. When Miranda didn't say anything Kelly looked at her and said "Whatever it is I want to do it"  
Miranda sighed and said "He wants you to let Shepard fuck you whenever he chooses so that he is easier to control"  
Kelly looked terrified and after a long silence she looked up at Miranda "And is this an order" She nodded "Very well" Kelly promptly got up and left the room leaving Miranda alone with her tears.

Kelly ran to her bunk and cried her eyes out then sat up looked in the mirror and said "Pull yourself together Chambers". Kelly knew this needed to be done but was still terrified and Shepard was a sex fiend. Kelly could see how he looked at her every time he saw her imagining everything he could do to her, now she had to let him do those things. Kelly pulled on her Cerberus uniform and strode across the hallway into the elevator she rode it up to Shepard's cabin. When the door opened Shepard was sitting on his bed masturbating like a mad man. Oh my god Kelly thought, his cock is huge, it was easily thirteen inches. Kelly gulped then pulled off her shirt and in her best seductive voice said "Commander". His eyes shot open and then he saw that she was topless and he smiled, "Why don't you finish me off, sweetheart" Kelly nearly collapsed at the sound of his voice. She strode over and knelt between his legs then but a hand on his huge cock.

Kelly was unsure of how to handle the behemoth in her hand and sat and stared at it for a while taking in the purple head and the thick veiny shaft which she could barely get her hand around. Shepard cleared his throat and looked pointedly at her. Kelly knelt down and licked his cock from the balls up to the tip before taking the head into her mouth. Shepard clearly unsatisfied grasped her hair and forced her to take four inches of it into her mouth and Kelly screamed Shepard then pulled her off. Still holding her by the hair he forced her to her knees then said "Jerk me off till I jizz all over your slut tits" Kelly gulped knowing she couldn't back out now she began sliding both her hands up and down his dick. She leant in and sucked his balls making him grunt. Suddenly he grabbed her hair again pulled her back and came all over her chest.

He grinned then picked Kelly up and threw her on the bed. Shepard climbed on top of Kelly and leant in to kiss her, but not a loving kiss like Miranda's, Shepard's kiss hurt and was all about his satisfaction.


End file.
